


Rise Of A New Heroine

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, PAW Patrol, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon), 꼬마버스 타요 | Tayo the Little Bus (Cartoon), 로보카 폴리 | Robocar Poli (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: i die and I get reborn.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

It's 1:00 pm on Friday June the 7th 2024.

I walked out to my mailbox to get the mail from my box and I was shot in the chest.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

I fell onto the ground and I died from the two gunshot wounds.

Ten minutes later.

It's 1:15 pm.

I woke up in heaven and I saw God standing there in the room with his son Jesus.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:20 pm.

God,Jesus and I stopped talking with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:25 pm.

God and Jesus turned me into a baby.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:30 pm.

God and Jesus put me into Marinette's stomach.

She and her boyfriend Adrien don't know about the pregnancy.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Marinette gets sick with appendicitis at her school and she gets rushed to the hospital

Nine months later.

It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 7th 2025. 

Marinette woke up in her bedroom and she got dressed. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Marinette's parents are stuffed and they can't eat anymore.

Marinette didn't eat anything and it made the parents get really worried.

One hour later.

It's 8:00 am.

Marinette is at the school and she saw her friends.

Ten minutes later.

It's 8:10 am.

Marinette is sitting down at the desk and she felt a really dull pain in her stomach. 

One hour later.

It's 9:10 am.

Marinette got up from her desk and she passed out on the floor.

Miss Bustier raced over to Marinette and she saw her bright red face.

Miss Bustier quickly touched Marinette's face with her right hand and found out that she has a very high fever.

Two minutes later Miss Bustier got everyone out of her room and she closed the door. 

Two minutes later Miss Bustier got on her phone and she called for the ambulance.

It's 9:15 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:20 am.

Marinette woke up and she saw her teacher Miss Bustier.

Ten minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Miss Bustier and Marinette stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:35 am.

The ambulance arrived and two female paramedics got out.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:40 am.

Miss Bustier opened her door up and she let the two paramedics in.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:45 am.

Miss Bustier and the two paramedics stopped chatting with each other.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:50 am.

Marinette found out that her appendix is inflamed and she got really scared.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:55 am.

Marinette found out about her surprise pregnancy and learned that she's in active labor.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 10:25 am.

Marinette arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into emergency surgery for her appendix.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. Marinette gets her appendix removed and she gives birth to me.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 11:15 am.

Marinette is fast asleep in the recovery room and she doesn't know what her baby's gender is. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Marinette is fast asleep in her hospital room 207 and she didn't tell anyone about the baby.

Marinette's friends stopped by to visit and they got her crossword books so that she wasn't bored. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Marinette holds her baby girl for the 1st time and she learns about my previous life.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 8th 2025. 

Marinette woke up in her room and she saw the female nurse.

Marinette:"Can I please see my baby?" 

She asked.

Nurse:"Yes." "You can see the baby after breakfast."

She said. 

Marinette:"Is my baby a boy or girl?" 

She asked. 

Nurse:"Your daughter is really healthy and she looks like you except for her emerald green eyes." 

She said.

Three minutes later Marinette's nurse left her room and she closed the door.

It's 6:05 am.

Five minutes later.

It's 6:10 am.

Marinette selected her food and she pushed the button.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Marinette is stuffed and she can't eat anymore.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:10 am.

A nurse entered Marinette's room and she put me into her arms.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 7:40 am.

Arceus,God and Jesus told Marinette about my previous life in the Real World. 

Marinette got really mad and she told them that I'll be safe with her forever.

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:50 am.

Arceus,God and Jesus left for their homes.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Marinette's family and friends see me for the 1st time.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Marinette is fast asleep in her hospital room and tomorrow she'll be released with me.

At 1:30 pm Marinette's dad and mom saw me for the 1st time.

At 2:00 pm Arceus,God and Jesus told them about my previous life.

At 4:30 pm Marinette's friends came over and saw me for the 1st time.

At 5:00 pm Arceus,God and Jesus told them about my old life.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. I celebrate Christmas with my new family and I get my Starter Pokemon.

Nine months later.  
It's 7:30 pm on Sunday December the 21st 2026.  
We're in the park and we're waiting for Santa Claus to arrive.   
I'm a nine month old baby and I'm a genius.  
I learned how to talk at one month old and I learned how to walk at six months old.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
Santa Claus arrived and he got out of the sleigh.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:20 pm,  
Everyone has a present and they're really happy.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
Santa left and he went home.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. We meet some Pokemon Trainers and I stop Team Rocket.

Two years later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday March the 8th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
All ten Pokemon Trainers woke up and they looked around.  
Ash,Gladion,Hau,Kiawe and Sophocles.  
Acerola,Lana,Lillie,Mallow and Mina.  
James,Jessie and Meowth are trapped on the Eiffel Tower.  
Lana has Mareanie and Mina has Mimikyu.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. The PAW Patrol Marshall gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday March the 9th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
The PAW Patrol pup Marshall got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and I stopped the akuma.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. Tayo the bus gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday March the 10th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Tayo the bus got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after arguing with his friends.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and I stopped the akuma.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. The firetruck Roy gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday March the 11th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Roy the firetruck got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after arguing with his friends.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and I stopped the akuma.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. Jett the plane gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday March the 12th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Jett the plane got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after arguing with his friends.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and I stopped the akuma.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. Elvis the firefighter gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday March the 13th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my black outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the park.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Elvis the firefighter got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after arguing with his friends.  
Cat Noir,Ladybug and I stopped the akuma.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Hawk Moth and Mayura get arrested by the police after akumatizing me.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday March the 14th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the park.   
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
I got akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after arguing with my parents.  
Cat Noir and Ladybug stopped the akuma.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
At 2:30 pm Hawk Moth and Mayura got arrested by the police.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday March the 15th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my gray outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I'm all better from the surgery.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I get my kwami and I learn about my superpower.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday March the 16th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my white outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
Marinette and I are at the school.  
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
I got my kwami and I learned about my superpower.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. I celebrate my 10th birthday and I leave on my Pokemon journey.

Eight years later.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday March the 7th 2035.  
We had triplets in 2029 and they were named by our mom.  
Emma,Hugo and Louis.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my white outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Emma,Hugo and Louis are almost six.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and so are the pets.  
Emma,Hugo,Louis and I are in the Pokemon World.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. Gladion and I send our 1st daughter out on her Pokemon journey.

Eighteen years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2053.  
Gladion and I had twelve children together.  
I'm twenty eight years old and Gladion is forty one years old.  
Ten year old Lani Rose and six year old fraternal triplet Zachary Morgan.  
Eight year old identical twin girls Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.  
Six year old identical twin boys Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas.  
Four year old identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry.  
Four year old identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise.  
Two year old fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth.  
Four hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Lani Rose left on her journey and she's got the walking cane.  
Lani lost the eyesight and hearing at two years old after she got sick.  
Emma,Hugo and Louis are twenty two years old.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her ten siblings miss Lani.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
